An Everlasting Memory
by xxshadowwolfyxx
Summary: This is what would happen is WICKED sent a girl to join Group A. Join Amandine as she desperately tries to find a way out of the Maze. But Amandine has something special. She has one wish, just one. People say that one wish will become true. So what happens when she starts to remember things, especially a certain British boy? OC/Newt
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of Fanfiction! This is my very first fanfiction so please give me feedback and some ideas for this story and the one that probably would succeed this one. I might write them down and use them...**

**Anyway, enjoy the story! Bye!**

She woke up in a large and obscure metal "box". _Well let's call it The_ Box_ shall we? Wait, what's my name? Why am I here? And most importantly, why the hell am I in_ _this suspicious looking box? Is it going to move or something?_ As if on cue, The Box started shaking. _And_ then moved upwards. The girl racked her brain for any memory. But she couldn't remember anything. Anything at all. Not even _her_ own name. _Amandine. _She frowned. _Is that my name?_ _Well, Amandine it is. And besides, that name sounded very familiar._ The Box suddenly came to a stop. A few tense minutes later, the very top of it opened. A boy jumped in and his brown eyes widened at the sight of her. He was tall, muscular and had a square jaw. He had short, dirty blonde hair and for some reason had a limp on one leg. He looked very cute. Amandine was speechless. And so was that boy until he whispered in a thick accent:

"What the bloody hell is this?"

"What's wrong Newt?" a voice enquired, "Is something wrong?"

"No no, I'm fine. It's just that... our Greenie is a girl." the cute boy named Newt replied softly, but loud enough for the other boy to hear.

Suddenly more voices called out to Newt, filled with curiosity:

"A girl?"

"I got dibs!" Amandine noticed that Newt flinched at this.

"No you don't you shank! The chick would never go for you! I on the other hand..." Newt flinched again.

"What did you say shuck-face?"

"What's she look like?"

"She hot?"

"Slim it slintheads!" Newt shouted "I don't want to hear any questions or it's the Slammer for a week! You shuck-faces got it? Good."

Newt turned to Amandine with a light smirk and told her: "Name's Newt, Greenie. But I think that you already know that, you seem pretty smart to me, unlike these slintheads up there." That comment made Amandine giggle and she smiled at Newt. He returned the gesture. "Well what are we bloody waiting for? Let's get you out of here." The teenager then grabbed her gently by the waist and pushed her out of The Box. What she saw when she got out of The Box was breathtaking. There were walls surrounding a living area that she guessed that's where all the teenage boys lived. They were all staring at her, including Newt. Then a boy with dark skin walked up to her. Amandine could tell that he was the leader. He then said to her: "My name Alby, Greenie. I'm the leader of this place that we call the Glade. The shank that brought you out of The Box is Newt, my second-in-command. Can you remember your name?" Amandine saw that Newt was staring at their the whole time. She replied to Alby: "My name is Amandine." Alby nodded and said: "Well then Amandine, welcome to the Glade. You are one of us now. Meet me tommorrow morning in front of the Homestead, which is where we all live. Newt will take care if you." Everyone glared at Newt with envy. Newt ignored that and shouted to the jealous Gladers: "What are you all lookin' at shuck-faces? Get back to work! Now!" He then turned back to Amandine and stated "Amandine, that's a nice name. Now then, let's get started! You ready? " "Yes" Amandine replied. "Good that." Newt said.

**Well I think I did a good job for that first chapter. As you may or may not noticed, this will be a OC/Newt fanfiction so that's going to be fun to write! I think the rest of the story will be written in Amandine's POV and will include some Newt POV. Yay for Newt! He's my bae 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! I'm writing another chapter... already. And I don't think you guys missed me. Well, all I can do is this: write more chapters. Enjoy!**

Amandine's POV:

Newt lead me to the so-called Homestead and I gotta admit, it was bigger than I thought itwould be. It was huge, all made out of wood. Thank god nobody set it on fire.

"So Greenie,how's it like being the only bloody girl in the Glade? Must be great having more than 50 boys all to yourself." Newt said with a sly smirk on his face "But then again, they're not the prettiest aren't they? Apart from me, of course." That sly shank. I'll be wiping that smirk off his face.

"Ha. As if I'd go for you." I replied with the same flirty tone in his voice.

"Oh come on love, we all know who you'd go for in the end." He grinned.

"Enough playing around Newt, am I really the ONLY girl in the Glade?" I asked. Why am I the only one? Who sent me here?

"Why would I be playing around, love of course you are the only girl. If there were girls here we wouldn't be so surprised about having you here."

"Of course. I should've noticed. Maybe I was talking to somebody too much and got sidetracked." I said in a sassy voice.

Newt laughed and mimicked my sassy voice :" Well maybe you got sidetracked because you noticed how bloody CUTE I look."

We both giggled at that statement and entered the Homestead. Then Newt said: "Just realised, where are you going to sleep?"

I immediately reacted by nearly shouting: "There is NO way that I am sleeping with the boys! It makes me feel... unsafe."

"That's OK I would probably feel the same way about that too, judging the way nearly all the Glade bloody looked at you..." I noticed that he frowned as he stated that.

"So where am I sleeping?"

"Well... you can sleep with me" Newt said with a light blush on his face "But not in that way, I swear. Unless you want to, darl." He tried to do his creepiest face while saying this, trying to scare me. Fortunately for me, he failed.

I playfully punched him on the arm and said "Well seeing that you are my only option and that we are now friends then yes, I'll bunk with you."

"Alright then Greenie, I'll go ask Alby if I can get an extra pillow and blanket. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the ground for the time being. I'll build another bed and ask the Creators for a mattress."

"No! Newt please keep you bed and I'll sleep on the floor!" I pleaded

"Please Amandine please. Accept my humble offer, your Majesty." Newt begged, exaggerating a bow. And to top it all off he was giving me the puppy dog eyes. _Are you frigging serious right now. How can I resist that?_

"All right shuck-face. I'll take up your 'humble offer'."

"Good use of the Glader terms. I see that you are a fast learner. So proud of my little apprentice." He faked wiping a tear.

"Hey I'm not so 'little' Newt. You are what, 17? Well I'm 16. See? Not so young after all. Shank." I made sure to clearly say it in front of him.

As we walked out of the Homestead I saw an Asian boy running towards us. He had olive skin, black hair and was very muscular. And he looked like he ran a marathon.

"Newt! Since when do we have a shucking girl here?" The boy hollered at Newt.

"Since one hour ago. Her name is Amandine. Amandine, this is Minho. He's the Keeper of the bloody Runners."

"Fancy meeting this pretty lady here. Did she spend a good time with you Newt?" Minho snickered.

"Minho! We did not do anything at all!" Newt exclaimed, turning beet red. Even I could feel the heat rising on my face. _Great. We're both blushing. Now everyone will think that we're in love. _

"It's not like Newt likes me or that I like him!" I butted in.

We continued talking and joking around for a little while until Minho checked his watch and said: "It's been nice talking to you shanks but I have to go. Have a map to draw. See you around!" He then headed towards a forest that was nearby.

"Newt what's a Runner and a Keeper?" I asked, curious.

"I can't tell you much but a Keeper is like a boss, they take care of the people who work with them. They're the one in charge. Pretty much a leader for their specific job. For example, that slinthead, Gally." He pointed to a tall, buff boy that looked pretty mean. "That shuck-face there is the Keeper of the Builders. That means that he's in bloody charge of every buggin' Builder. You got it Greenie?"

I nodded. "It's Amandine, Newt. Not Greenie."

Newt chuckled: "Well it's Greenie for one month, Amandine until the next Greenie arrives. Think you can stand it for one month?"

"Heck yeah! Bring it on shank!" I declared.

My friend grinned: "That's why I think that you're bloody awesome Amandine."

"Yeah. Can we go eat now? I'm shucking hungry."

"Of course we can. Shall we? We can eat Frypan's,our cook by the way, food and hope that we don't bloody choke."

I laughed. So far I enjoyed spending time with Newt and Minho. They're really funny. But somehow, deep down, I have a feeling that I've seen Newt before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Guess what? I got my first review! Eeeeek! And my story got more than 100 views! Thank you so much! And guys, I know that's I put that Newt had a limp but then decided that Amandine arrives before that. So Newt's limp doesn't exist. Yet.**

**SabsChance: Yeah, Newt was just kidding around with , they both think so but there's something more to it. He'll be himself now so he'll pretty much be his book/movie self. And he'll be shyer because he's gonna fall in love soon. So yeah. By the way, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER! ^_^ **

**DancerOfDanger: Amandine is actually my name. I couldn't find a name suitable for my OC, since the meaning of the name Amandine has a certain thank you very much! Your compliments flatter me! **

**Thank you so much you guys! **

Newt and I walked to the kitchen to eat dinner. I met Frypan, our cook. We chatted a bit but not for long, unfortunately. Let's just say the Gladers are not the most patient people on Earth. Hey, if I'm going to be living here for weeks, months, maybe even years, might as well start making some friends. Minho came to join us to eat. And then kicked off a 'conversation' Minho style.

"Well, what do we have here? Greenie and Newt, sitting together at a deserted table. You shanks sure you didn't do anything while you were alone?"

"Please, Minho. We're eating. I wouldn't want to puke out my dinner. And did you really have to mention that me and Newt are alone?"

"Yup!" Minho beamed, obiviously proud of his comment.

"Hey I wouldn't want to interrupt you two shuck-faces but can we change the subject?" Newt asked, clearly embarrassed.

"So Greenie, Tour starts tommorrow eh? You got ya questions ready?"

"What's the Tour?" I asked, oblivious to what would happen tommorrow.

"Shucking hell Newt, you didn't tell her what's the shucking Tour? Seriously, what did you do with her?" Minho asked.

"For the bloody last time Minho, I didn't do anything with her! I just showed her the Homestead and found her a place to sleep." Newt said, exasperated. "Fine, the Tour us just when Alby shows you around the buggin' Glade. For god's sake Minho, why make such a big deal about it?"

I took this as my cue to leave.

"Hey guys, was nice talking you and all but I'm feeling pretty shucking tired so night you two." I smiled at them and made my way to the Homestead. I found Newt's room on the second and last floor of the Homestead. It was probably the biggest room in the whole building. Well, what do you expect. Newt seems to have a lot of power in the Glade. The most powerful got the biggest rooms, I guess.

The room was very blank, the walls were empty. There was only a window on the left side of the room. I lied down on Newt's bed and fell into a deep slumber.

_A young girl was sitting on her bed, playing with her girl looked like she was 5 or 6 years old. She was happy, giggling as she organised tea parties with her dolls. A woman then came in the young girl's bedroom. The woman looked alike to the young girl. 'She must be her mother, then.' I thought. The mother's eyes were all red and puffy. She had been crying. She moved towards her daughter, faking a smile. "Ma chérie, viens ici. Come here." 'Wait, she can speak French? Does that mean the girl can speak the language?' I mentally screamed in my head._

_(A.N: Please go to the bottom of the page for the definition of the French phrases, translated by myself since French is my first_ language.)

_"It is time to go, my daughter.__These people are doing what's necessary, ma chérie. They have chosen you to be part of a program. You are very smart and they need your talent. Go with them. Pour moi. Vas-y." The mother said._

_"Mais Maman, I'll never see you ever again. Ever! You are my only parent now! These people have been trying to be taking me from you ever since Papa went crazy! Je ne peux pas te quitter!" The unnamed girl cried._

_"Fait le pour moi ma fille. You are strong, you will be loved. It is your namesake. 'She who must be loved.' That's what your name means. And loved you will be. I promise you, no matter where you go, you will be loved. And that promise will never be broken."_

_"Je le ferais pour toi Maman. Pour toi et pour le rest du monde." The daughter said, determined._

_"C'est ça ma fille. You can do it. And when they take you, always know deep in you heart, that I will love you. Always. Never forget that, Amandine." A tear was rolling down the woman's cheek. "Je t'aime Amandine."_

_'So I'm bilingual then. And my name means "She who must be loved". Amandine is a French name.' I thought. _

And then I woke up with a start. Good thing I didn't wake up Newt though. He looked so peaceful.

My dream. I then realised that I was crying. That little girl was me. I was taken away from my parents, well my mother, my father was nowhere to be seen. That little girl that was taken away from the only person that she loved was me. That little girl who looked like she had seen terrible things was me. She looked so young though. Why did this happen to me?

I cried myself to sleep and dreamt about something more pleasant.

French Dictionary:

_Ma chérie: my sweetheart_

_Viens ici: come here_

_Pour moi: for me_

_Vas-y: go_

_Maman: mum_

_Papa: dad_

_Je ne peux pas te quitter: I can't leave you_

_Fait le pour moi: do it for me_

_Ma fille: my daughter_

_Je le ferais pour toi: I'll do it for you_

_Pour toi et pour le reste du monde: for you and for the rest of the world._

_C'est ça ma fille: that my girl_

_Je t'aime: I love you_


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys! Just a quick note to let you know that I might not be posting for a few days because I am moving houses so I'm not sure that there will be wifi for probably the first week or so. I hope I am wrong and that I will be able to post immediately but we never know. Chapter 4 will be up soon (I think)! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Helloooo! You know what's amazing? Having awesome people reading your story. And that's happening right now! Eeeeeek! There were more than 200 views on my story! I can't now! *faints*. And 151 visitors? What's the difference between a view and a visitor? I'd love to know. All I know is that 151 is a huge number! *does a silly dance* Thank you guys so much! I'm not going to stop thanking you wonderful people!**

**DancerOfDanger: That's great that you can read a little French! I think Amandine and Newt will take a little time to fall in love (sorry :D). As for a love triangle, I might have a small hint of that. Minho is like a big brother to Amandine so that'll be fun to do as well. Oh, and Thomas is coming in a "few"chapters so keep an eye out for that! :) And of course I will be looking out for your story!**

Ah, mornings. Sometimes you love 'em, most of the time you hate them. Like this morning, because Minho just barged in Newt's room and practically shouted in my ear:

"Hey Greenie! Time to wake up shank! Tour starts early, wouldn't want to let Admiral Alby down, wouldn't we?"

"Slim it Minho, what the bloody time?" Newt shouted.

"It's 9am lovebirds, now get up!" Minho said.

"Yes mother." Newt and I said at the same time.

"You didn't tell me you two were sharing a room." Minho giggled. "So what have you been up to?"

At that question Newt got up from the ground and walked out of the room, me closely behind.

"We didn't do anything Minho. So shut your shuck face." Newt said with a surprising amount of self-control.

And on that note we left the Homestead for the Kitchen. Unfortunately Minho found us 5 minutes later wolfing down bacon and eggs.

"So Amandine, you got a job on your mind? Which one are you the most keen for?"

"You've got jobs here?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You bet we have. All of us. For example, I'm a Runner, along with some other people." Minho said.

"Who are the other people? Are there more jobs?"

Newt spoke up: "Of course we have more bloody jobs here Amandine! Imagine if we could only be Runners! That would be a nightmare!" He shuddered.

"Why would it be a nightmare?"

"Listen. What surrounds the Glade is a maze. We are trapped here. We've like that for a year now and we still haven't found an exit." Newt said sadly. He pointed to the 20 foot high walls that surrounded the Glade." Out there's the Maze," Newt whispered, eyes wide as if in a trance. "Everything we do - our whole life, Amandine - revolves around the Maze. Every lovin' second of every lovin' day we spend in honour of the Maze, tryin' to solve somethin' that's not shown us it has a bloody solution, ya know?"

Alby turned up in the Kitchen as soon as Newt finished talking.

"Sorry to interrupt Newt, but I'm going to have to take your girlfriend for an hour or so. It's time for the tour, Greenie."

"She's not my girlfriend, Alby." Newt protested.

Minho snorted.

"Yeah right. And besides, it's nearly time for us to go."

"You're right. We should go. I'll see you this afternoon Amandine." Newt smiled and walked away with his friend.

Alby turned to Amandine and said: "Well, I guess the Tour starts now, Greenbean. Follow me." He practically ran towards the Box and told her: "This here's the Box. Once a month, we get a Newbie like you, never fails. Once a week, we get supplies, clothes, some food. Don't need a lot - pretty much run ourselves in the Glade."

I nodded, my mouth itching to ask too many questions. Alby probably read my mind because he then continued: "We don't know jack about the Box, you get me Amandine? Where it came from, how it gets here, who's in charge. The shanks that sent us here ain't told us nothin'. We got all the electricity we need, grow and raise most if our food, get clothes and such. Tried to send a slinthead Greenie back in the Box one time - thing wouldn't move till we took him out."

He paused for a second, regaining his breath. "Glade's cut into four sections: Gardens, Blood House, Homestead, Deadheads. Got that? Good."

Alby pointed to the northeast corner, where the fields and fruit trees were located."Now the Gardens: where we grow the crops. Water's pumped in through pipes in the ground - always has been, or we'd have starved to death a long time ago. Never rains here. Never. Never has, never will." He directed his finger to the southeast corner, at the animal lens and barn. "Blood House - where we raise and slaughter animals." He then pointed at the Homestead. " Homestead- stupid place is twice as big than when the first of us got here because we keep addin' to it when it sends us wood and klunk. Ain't pretty, but it works. Most of us sleep outside anyway."

"And finally the Deadheads. Graveyard's back in that corner, in the thicker woods. You can hang out there or whatever."

"Alright then. What's next?"

"This."

**And I think I'll stop there for now! What do you think Amandine will see next? Next chapter will be the Tour part 2 so stay tuned! Also, I do not own The Maze Runner trilogy and it's characters (I wish I did) but I own Amandine. So bye! Hope you guys are well and have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Trying to upload as much as I can before I have no wifi. So yeah, this is part 2 of the Tour. Enjoy!**

Alby pointed at the Maze. "Out there's the Maze, Greenie. Nobody ain't allowed to go out there, it's the rule. The only ones that are allowed to go out there are the Runners. They're the best if the best, 'em. You break that rule and you survive, we'll kill you ourselves, girl or not, you get me?"

"Yes" I say nervously, alarmed by the way Alby said survive.

"Good that. Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean, survive? Is there something out there in the Maze?"

He paused for a minute, obviously trying to find a way to answer my question. "There's something I need to show you that will probably answer your question. Come with me." He started walking towards one of the walls. That surrounded the Glade. On that wall was a window. "Look through that window Amandine." I did what was told and saw one of the most horrific things in my life. A large, bulbous creature the size if a cow but with no distinct shape twisted and seethed along the ground in the corridor outside. It climbed the opposite wall, then leaped at the thick-glassed window with a loud thump. I shrieked before I could stop myself.

"Amandine? Are you alright?" A voice asked me from behind. That could only be one person.

"Yes Newt, I'm alright. Aren't you supposed to work?"

"I am going to with Minho."

"Are you a Runner? And what the bloody hell was that thing?"

Newt laughed. "I see I'm starting to rub off on you. Yes, I'm a Runner. What you just saw us why them buggin' walls close shut every night. Show ya you should never, never find your pretty self out there."

" That thing was a Greiver. Nasty piece of shucking work that." Minho said. Where did HE come from?

Alby butted in. "Last time I checked, you two have work to do. So off you pop."

Before running off into the Maze Minho replied with a hint if sassiness. "And last time I checked Alby, YOU have a Tour to give. So off you pop. See ya this afternoon Amandine. I'll try to bring back your boyfriend in one piece." I could have sworn I saw a ghost of a grin on Alby's face.

And then they both ran at an amazing speed into the dark corridors of the Maze.

We then walked around the Glade, Alby describing each job in the Glade. So now I just memorised every single thing about my new home. Every thing. I guess I have a photographic memory. So there are the Builders, Med-Jacks, Track-Hoes, Bricknicks, Cooks, Runners, Slicers, Baggers, Sloppers and the Blood-Housers. That's pretty much it. I probably missed a few, but that fine.

"Right then Greenie, for the next two weeks you will be trying out each job with their respective Keepers for one day. Then we'll see which job you do the best at and we'll assign you to that job. No exceptions. First up is the Slicers." I have a feeling that today is going to be a crap day.

We both went to the Blood-House and met the Keeper of the Slicers, Winston. He seems pretty nice. Hopefully I won't turn out to be a Slicer because I don't want people to think that I used to be a serial killer if I find myself to be handy with a knife and have a strange obsession with blood. Thankfully that did not happen, I just sat there and watched Winston chop up a poor pig.

After one day with the Keeper of the Slicers I half ran, half walked out of the Blood-House. I realised that I was shucking starving and that I needed to eat before I dropped dead from starvation. Time for dinner. Well, an early dinner but that was fine, considering that all the Gladers were already lining up at the Kitchen. I followed suit, patiently waiting for my food, unlike some of the Gladers. When it was my turn to collect my dinner, Frypan asked me: "Hello there Amandine, what would you like to eat today?" I would eat anything right now, minus the pig.

" I have absolutely no idea, I could eat anything right now, except for pig. Surprise me!" I said as I covered my eyes. I heard Frypan take a plate and put something on it.

"You can open your eyes, my friend." The friendly cook said. He gave me some rice with some curry. "Don't worry, the curry is beef curry."

"Cheers Frypan!" I said as I left the counter. I sat down at my usual table, all alone. Some guys were eyeing me from afar. And that was creeping me out. I ignored that and started to concentrate on my food. Delicious._ Newt and Minho are still not there yet, shouldn't they be back by now. They'll be back soon._ A few minutes later I heard Minho ask:

"Enjoying your food?"

"You guys took your time. I waited forever for you two." I said, mock glaring at them. "I was so bored without both of you."

"It's not our fault." Newt protested, "Minho's brain has a little problem and he nearly forgot the way back to the bloody Glade."

"Slim it Newt, you girlfriend waited for you! I don't see the problem." Minho replied with a smirk.

"For the last bloody shucking time Minho, she's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah right Newt. So Amandine, did you like the Tour?"

"If you call watching Winston chop up a pig for a day and having blood on your clothes liking the Tour then yes, I loved it! Absolutely loved it!" I exclaimed, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

Minho and Newt chuckled. "Well now we know why you're eating beef while all the others are probably eating the pig you saw getting chopped up today."

"Why?"

"Why? 'cause they're all eating bloody pork Amandine. Look around." Newt said with a grin.

I sighed. "Well, tommorrow I have try outs with the Builders and the Med-Jacks."

"So what job interests you the most?"

I stared at both Minho and Newt and said with determination: "I want to be a Runner."

Newt, who was drinking with haste, chocked on his water. "What?!" He croaked "You haven't even tried out for the job yet? And it's too dangerous!" He then started coughing.

I burned with anger on the inside. Did he think I was a weak female that couldn't fight for herself?

"I will become a Runner, no matter what Newt. You're not the Keeper of the Runners, Minho is. It's the council's choice. You can't do anything about it." I whispered coolly, so only my two friends could hear me. I then got up and walked to the Homestead. As then collapsed in the bed and slept a whole lot.

_The younger Amandine was in a room with other children. A couple of kids walked up to Amandine and one of them said: "I'm Newt, this is Minho, Thomas and Teresa, my best friends. What's your name?" She replied :"I'm Amandine. I'm 6 years old. I come from Australia and my mother's French but I recently came back from England which is why I have a slightly British accent." _

_The boy named Thomas came up and said: "Well as Newt said, I'm Thomas, I'm 7 and I come from America!" He said as he jokingly puffed up his chest. We all laughed. Well this was a good start. 'Look Maman, I'm already making friends.' My younger self thought._

_The girl named Teresa piped up:"I'm Teresa. I'm 6. I'm British. I think your name is beautiful, Amandine." The others agreed._

_An Asian boy stepped up and said:"Well I'm Minho, I'm 7, and I'm Korean/American! And proud of it!" Amandine said: "Yay we're binational! We rock!" "Hi-five sister!" Minho and my younger self hi-fived._

_Newt said: " You already know my name but I'm 7 like Minho and Thomas and I'm British like Teresa. I think you're very pretty." Newt said as he turned red like a tomato. _

_His friends giggle. "Awwww! Newt and Amandine sitting in a tree!" They all laughed, Newt and Amandine joining in._

I woke up to Newt staring a me. He smiled. " Morning Amandine did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did Newt, thanks for asking." I said cheerfully. I'll tell him about my dream later. Today the beginning of a new day. Hopefully Minho doesn't barge in the room again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sup guys! OH MY GOSH MY STORY GOT MORE THAN 1,000 VIEWS! Thank you so very much! (Can you even say that? Hmm.) But seriously, that is so much for a story that I started to write like, 4 days ago! Thank you thank you thank you! **

**Newtie: Thanks! Newt and Amandine are just friends for now. I take my time when it comes to romance. :) And I would never stop writing unless there was no wifi whatsoever. **

Another morning, another day. For me it was: Another morning, another day as a newbie, another day of having Minho annoying you (it's okay, he's still my friend) and another day full of try-outs. Great. Just great. I don't how I did it but I suddenly found myself at the Kitchen, lining up for breakfast. It was French toast. _"That's pain perdu" I thought. (A.N: pain perdu literally means lost bread. Don't judge the French, this is how we call our French toast. Maybe the piece of bread got lonely, I don't_ know.)I wondered how I managed to remember that. As always Newt was the first one to join me for breakfast.

"Hullo Amandine. Ready for another bloody day?"

"Yeah, sort of. And you?" He sighed. He obviously wasn't.

"Am I supposed to be ready for another bloody shucking day in the buggin' Maze? I honestly don't know." Newt casually replied with a sad look in his eyes. "Honestly, being a Runner can be really hard sometimes. There are sometimes when I just feel like completely giving up on trying to find an exit."

I suddenly realised that being a Runner might be harder than I thought. I mean, look what it did to Newt!

"Never, ever, ever think about giving up, Newt. Ever. You give up and I will never forgive you." I said, surprising myself. I didn't even try out for the job! But the words just came out of my mouth. I couldn't stop myself.

"You're right Amandine. I should come to you or Minho for stuff like that. Well, mostly you, cause I can't really trust Minho on advice. Trust me, I followed his advice once and I ended up in the Slammer for two days. But still, he's my best friend and so are you. You guys are bloody amazing."

I was touched. That was very sweet of him. And then Minho joined our table.

"Whatcha you two shanks talking about?"

"Good morning to you too Minho" I said, rolling my eyes. "So glad you forgot your manners today." I declared sarcastically. Newt stifled a chuckle. Well, tried to. Because then Minho playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Shut it shuck-face. I've heard worst from you. Like the time you swore at me instead of saying "Good morning Minho". Oh yeah, and you also flipped me off that morning." Minho smirked.

Newt looked very embarrassed. And then he pointed the finger at his best friend. Sorry, ONE of his best friends. Minho surprisingly took it lightly, roaring with laughter instead. How does he do it?

"Newt is not very good with words," He explained " so of course this is not the first time he's being doing that."

"You're the shuckiest bloody shuck-faced shuck I've ever met or seen." Newt playfully insulted.

"Right back at ya." Minho replied casually. We then all started laughing for no good reason, with the rest of the Gladers looking at us as if we were crazy. "_Man, Newt and Minho are my best mates now. And I've been here for barely 4 days. Maybe I'm good at making friends or they are just really friendly. But I'm pretty sure I've seen Newt before. I'll ponder on that."_ I thought. Minho then checked his watch. "What the shuck? It's 9am! We really have to go Newt! Hurry the shuck up!"

"Slim it Minho you're obviously pranking me. And besides, the bloody Doors open in 1 hour so I can take my time." Newt said. But something was wrong. Had to be, Newt looked a bit off. I had a feeling Newt really didn't want to back into the Maze. It really must be horrible out there.

"Shuck, you're really sharp. How could you see that I was trying to prank you?" Minho asked, clearly stunned.

"Aren't you supposed to go with the Builders now?" Newt asked me, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be late! Thanks for reminding me Newt! See you two this afternoon!" I said, leaping out of my chair. I waved good-bye to my friends and made my way to where the Builders were.

"Here for the try-outs Greenie?" A voice asked. I turned around. It was the guy named Gally.

"Yep. You're Gally right? Keeper of the Builders?"

"The one and only. Anyway, I'm going to get you started with Jack. He's really good at teaching our Builders how to build new things. He'll be a good mentor to you." Gally said, pointing to a boy. He had short chestnut hair and fair skin. Bit shorter than me but he looked like he was 14 or something. Quite tall then.

"Hey Jack! Get your shuck-faced butt over here! You need to show Greenie the ropes!" Gally hollered. Jack, who was working on a small wooden tower jumped down from it and ran to me and Gally.

"So you're the Greenie eh? Let's get movin' then. Laters, Gally." Gally nodded.

"Work hard, okay Greenie? And what's your name again? Nobody told me."

"My name's Amandine. Might be a bit hard to pronounce but just think that it's Amanda but with -ine at the end instead of -a."

"Got it. Now get to work."

Jack and I both left and he showed me the basic stuff. Like how to saw a plank properly, how to tie multiple knots and some other stuff. Turns out I was pretty darn good at it.

"Wow Amandine, I've never seen a Greenie do that well in one try-out. Guess that Builder is definitely an option for you." Jack smiled.

"Thanks Jack for showing me the basics. You're a good mentor. I'll make sure that I'll recommend you to the next Greenies." I said. "I'm sorry, I need to go. Have to try-out for the Med-Jacks." Jack nodded.

"I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. Bye!" I turned around and sprinted to the Homestead. A short boy with grey hair already conquering his usual black met me there.

"I'm Clint, the Keeper of the Med-Jacks. I'm presuming that you're the Greenie." Clint said. "Let's get started, then. You ready?"

"Yes" Was my answer.

Clint nodded. "Good that, then let's get rollin'" We both made our way up the Homestead in complete silence. Clint then showed me how to treat cuts, make antidotes, the basic stuff. Out of all the jobs, my favourite were the Builders and the Med-Jacks.

When the day came to an end, the Keeper said: "Well Amandine, you did very well today. I'll be putting a mention when the Council chooses a job for you. Now go have dinner. You must be starving."

I said good-bye and left the Homestead. Today wasn't that bad. I arrived at the Kitchen and got Frypan to serve me a big bowl of stew. I was starving, as always.

I then spotted Minho and Newt trying to sneak up on me. I chuckled. I had a little plan forming on my mind. I finished my stew with haste, got up and manoeuvred my way behind my sneaky friends. I climed up in a tree that was right behind them and positioned myself on a low branch. I heard Newt and Minho carefully planning their little ambush:

"Do we come up from behind?"

"Of course we do, shuck-face! Seriously, sometimes I wonder if you have klunk for brains!"

I smirked. Without a sound I creeped up behind them on the branch. And then you guessed it, I jumped off it.

"BOO!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY SHUCKING HELL!?" Newt shouted, terrified.

"ARRGH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Minho squealed. God, their reactions were so funny. I started laughing like a maniac.

"Bloody hell Amandine, you almost gave us a bloody heart attack! Please don't do that again!"

"I second that!" Minho screamed from the ground. My best guess is that he collapsed when I scared him.

"Hey, you two were going to do the same thing so.. that was pretty much payback time." I grinned.

Minho got off the ground. "Have to admit, that was good timing. I haven't been scared that bad for a while."

"Good we got that out of the way. Now let go eat. Bloody starving."

"Me two." We all walked to the Kitchen and chatted a whole lot. Until Newt asked me how my day went.

"So what were the jobs you had to try-out for already? I forgot."

Minho chocked on his stew. "Newt? Forget something? You're shucking me right now. That's completely and utterly impossible."

"I am human you know, Minho. I'm bound to bloody forget something once in a while." Newt said.

"I tried out for the Builders and the Med-Jacks today."

"And now was it?" Newt asked.

"Not bad at all. Jack showed me the basics for the building and Clint for the Med-Jacks."

"Yeah Jack's a bloody good chap, friend of mine. As for Clint, he's pretty nice. Both good people."

Minho came in the conversation. "By the way, tomorrow you're with us Amandine. Time for the try-out with the Runners. So I suggest you go to sleep early. Big day tomorrow."

I nodded. Tomorrow I'm showing Minho and Newt what I'm made out of.


	8. Chapter 7

**I honestly feel guilty about not posting yesterday :( I wrote chapter but didn't get a chance to post it. No but seriously, I couldn't sleep last night just because I kept thinking about the un posted chapter. **

**Guest: Minho and Amandine act like brother and sister they are really, really close, even in the Glade. As for Newt, he'll just.. yeah. **

Oh damn. Runner try-outs just happened. It all started again when Minho barged in Newt's room (for the second shucking time). Sometimes I wonder if he has to be so loud when he wakes us up.

"Mornin' slintheads! Rise and shine, new shucking klunky day comin' right up! Newt, get up! You have to set an example to our Greenie as a Runner!"

"What?! Where?! What the bloody shucking hell just happened?" Newt said, shocked by the sudden and loud entry.

"Minho just happened." I said calmly, already getting up and dragging myself to the door.

"Oh. Why do you do this Minho? You do that all the time!"

"Every second day actually. And look, Amandine got up before you. She's been here a week. You've been here a year. Thought you would've been first to get up." Minho said smartly.

"Slim it shuck-face. You clearly don't know when to shut it, don't you?"

"It's not like you do either Newt." Minho replied as he left the room.

We left Newt in his room and went to the kitchen. I instantly knew that today was going to be a ultra super mega bad-ass day. Because today was Friday. And most importantly, today's breakfast was pancakes. Oh. Yeah.

"How are you feeling now? Excited?" Minho asked.

"You bet I am. And there's a small bonus: we have shucking pancakes for breakfast."

Minho laughed. "That's the spirit. I wonder where is Newt. He's never been that late before."

Newt then came out of nowhere, literally leaping in his seat.

"Did someone say my name?"

"Yeah, Minho did. You ready a nice try-out? With me?"

"Maybe." Newt said with a smirk.

Minho snorted. "More like, definatly. So today you're with me and Newt, we'll be showing you the basics, okay?"

"Okay."

"Just wait a sec you two shanks, I have to finish my pancakes."

I sighed, why is Newt taking so long to get ready today? Wanting to start as fast as possible, I steal one of Newt's numerous pancakes and start walking away.

"Amandine! What was that for?" Newt shouted, getting up from the table and leaving his breakfast behind.

"I want to hurry. And like you were taking so much time, I decided to help you finish your breakfast. See? I'm being HELPFUL." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Well then, if you really want to hurry, I'll race you to the Storage Room." Newt started sprinting.

"Oka- WAIT, NEWT!" I started to run as fast as I can towards the Storage Room. After 50 meters or so, I start to beat Newt at his own game. By the time we both arrive, I was more than 10 meters ahead of my friend.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Newt, beaten by a girl, not only one of his best friends, but also a Greenie." Minho said. How did he get here before us?

"It was a lucky shot." Newt and I both puffed at the same time.

"I'll be the judge of that in the Maze. Okay, here some stuff you'll need for your try-out. Lunch, water, notepad but that's just in case you notice something and that it. You'll get more stuff if you become a Runner. Good that?"

"Yep" I said.

"Then let's get movin'."

We started walking towards the Eastern Doors of the Glade. Then something happened. The Doors started to move. Like, 20 foot high walls started to move. Right in front of me.

"C'mon Amandine, it's time to go." Newt said.

This is the time to show them. To make sure they remember me. And most importantly, really make sure I become a Runner.

We all started to run. We ran for 1 full hour (I was counting) when Minho decided we take a break.

"So far you're doing really well Amandine. By now most Greenies would be exhausted." Minho said.

"That's good, Minho but shouldn't we be running again? The break has lasted more than 15 minutes."

"You really want to become a Runner. I can see that you were NOT kidding."

"Why would I be? I have a certain stubbornness sometimes."

Newt spoke up: "I can see that."

"Yeah I can too. Newt, you've heard the lady, let's go." Minho said, standing up.

So we ran continuously. I liked that. The adrenaline pumping in your veins. You could say that I was an adrenaline junkie. But then I saw something I dreaded.

"Minho, Newt, we have a slight problem. And when I mean slight, it's more like huge.

"What? What is it?"

"Look behind you."

"Bloody hell." Newt paused. "WHY IN THE BLOODY SHUCKING HELL DID THAT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO US?!" He screamed, terrorised.

"Shuck me. It's a Greiver. Run like your life depends on it. Because it does. (A.N : See what I did there? No? Oh ok then.) We're going back to the Glade. The Doors will be closing soon."

We started to sprint like mad, not daring to look back because we knew that the Greiver was chasing us. Unfortunately the Greiver caught up to us and tried to sting me.

"AMANDINE WATCH OUT!" Newt yelled. I don't know what happened but the next thing I knew I did a freaking front flip. Instincts must have kicked in. But I don't even know how to do front flips!

To my relief we were very close to the doors. 20 meters. I sped up, catching up to Minho and Newt. 19 meters. So close. 18. 17. 16. The floor was shaking. 15. 14. 13. The Doors were closing now. Oh crap. 12. 11. 10. We're nearly there. Come on Amandine. 9. 8. 7. No way, I nearly tripped. That was so close. 6. 5 meters. We can do that. 4 meters. The Doors are inching closer and closer. 3 meters. Good. Minho and Newt made it. The most important thing is done now. Get my friends safely to the Glade. 2 meters. Greiver is catching up drastically. 1 meter. I then pretty much jumped at the last second safely back into the Glade. I MADE IT!

"THE GREENIE MADE IT BACK!" A voice called out. Everyone cheered.

Minho then came up to me and said:

"Holy shucking shit Amandine you made it. I was worried that you wouldn't. But you did and that's the most important. Good job. You didn't die."

Newt was very straightforward. He just ran up to me and hugged me.

"Let's go eat now. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah let's go. I'm starving." Geez that was nerve racking.

So we all went go the Kitchen, competing to see who could do the most ridiculous walk. Minho won, obviously. I don't have to say anything else. Let's just say it looked like a chicken that was drunk mixed with a mad cow and a donkey.

As we were eating, I asked Minho something:

"So are you recommending me to the Council?"

Minho smiled slyly. "Maybe."

**And chapter 7 is DONE! And now I'll start working on chapter 8..**


	9. Chapter 8

**I just realised: MY LOCAL LIBRARY HAS WIFI! OMG! This is going to save my sanity! That reminds me.. *sobs* I recently finished reading the Death Cure and I swear I hated James Dashner for a minute. *sobs some more* okay I'm done. I promise! **

**maxweston: I'll consider it.. maybe. Depends cause writing a part for a character is hard and yeah. But thank you! I will try to be amazing!**

**Dauntlessthe testinggreek: Well buddy, I just did :)**

"That was so bloody stressing, watching you almost trip in the Maze." Newt said, relieved.

I just nodded. "But I'm back, alive and unharmed. Why all the fuss?" Newt shrugged.

"Hey Newt, I just remembered. I think I remember some stuff." My blond haired friend immediately perked up.

"What did you remember?"

"Stuff. I remembered my mother. Apparently I'm French/Australian so I can speak 2 languages. I then remembered the meaning of my name, coming to a centre where I saw you."

Newt chocked on air. "You saw ME?"

"Yup. I even saw Minho, a girl called Teresa and a boy named Thomas. You told me that they where your best friends. You guys told me your ages and your nationalities. Minho is Korean/American, Thomas is American, Teresa is British and so are you. Back then I had a British accent because I went to your country for a while. I think that's what I said."

"How old were we? What did I say to you?"

"I was 6, Thomas was 7, so were you and Minho. And Teresa was 6."

Okay, now that part where Newt told me that I was pretty.

"And," I started to giggle "and you also told me that I had a beautiful name and that I was very pretty." Newt blushed.

Of course, Minho came crashing in the room. Yeah, I forgot that we were in Newt's room. "What are you shanks talkin' 'bout?"

"Errrrr" Newt said. I've never seen him do that before.

"I remembered something." I explained the whole deal about my past and the stuff I dreamt about.

"Awwww did Newt have A CRUSH?" Minho half shouted.

"Slim it Minho, stop bloody shouting that on top of every roof!" Newt squealed, blushing beet red. He actually looks kinda cute, I gotta admit.

"I probably will remember some more so just wait okay? Good that." I said. Damn, I'm using the Glader terms more and more.

"Fine." Minho sighed. "Tomorrow the Keepers have a Gathering to decide what job you will have. Get some sleep. Night you two." And with that he slammed the door. Man, why does my best friend have to be so loud?

"Well then, night Amandine. See ya tomorrow."

"Night." I said sleepily. I hadn't realised that today was extremely tiring. Life, seriously.

**Don't worry, this isn't the end of the chapter! Just stopping for a minute to say that the rest of THIS chapter will be written in Newt POV. Next chapter will be written in Amandine POV. K? Good that. :)**

Newt's POV

So now I'm bloody sleeping in the same bloody room with the only bloody girl in the Glade, the one and only Amandine. Such a pretty name. My younger self was right on that. He was also right when he said that she was really pretty. Cause she is now. Wait. Newt, repeat after me. You do NOT like Amandine. You only like her as a friend. Yeah? Now shut it. Oh good, the voice at the back of my head shut up. That's good. I feel so tired now.

_A boy with short, dirty blond hair was sitting at a table. That boy looks like me. He was sitting with a girl with chin length dark brown hair, an Asian kid that looks like Minho, a girl with wavy long black hair and pearly white skin and finally a boy with short brown hair. Are these the kids that Amandine was talking about? That Eurasian girl with chin length hair must be Amandine except that she has long auburn hair now so it must have changed colour. The blonde child must be me, the Asian obviously is Minho, the tall brown haired kid is Thomas and the girl is Teresa. _

_"So Tommy, what is going to happen now? The Flare is affecting too many people now, we have to find a cure. Quickly." My younger self said. So I called him Tommy. Interesting. I didn't say bloody all the time and what in the bloody hell is the Flare?_

_"Dunno Newt, they say that the Trials will be commencing when we're 16 or 17. So that's in 7 years. Like, Amandine is 9 and so is Teresa. And then the rest if us are 10. So it's soon. They're training us." WHAT? What are the Trials? Does that mean that Thomas and Teresa are coming too? _

_"Yeah I can bloody see that." Spoke too soon. I did say bloody when I was 10. "They're always taking Amandine away to 'test' her with that boy Josh!" I saw that my younger self was turning red with anger._

_"Awwwwww! See that Amandine? That's TRUE love! Newt's sooooo protective of you now! He really does like you!" Minho and Thomas said at the same time. Teresa giggle and Amandine blushed._

_Young Newt turned red. Even I felt myself do the same thing. "I don't have a crush on Amandine!" I squealed._

_"Yeah right Newt!" Minho, Thomas and Teresa chanted._

_We now looked like we were 13 and 14 respectively. All of us grew a fair bit, Minho, Thomas and I were now slightly taller than Amandine and Teresa. Well, they were always tall so we were only an inch taller, which in our case, is not much. But we could clearly see the signs of puberty. Amandine looked really nice in a dress and I'm pretty sure that was a rare sight. 'Bloody hot' that stupid shucking voice said. 'Shut the shuck up.' 'Fine, fine, just this once.' _

_The 13 year old Teresa spoke up. "So Newt, Trials start in 2 years and you won't remember or even see Amandine for a year, how'd you feel about that?"_

_I blushed lightly. "I don't know Teresa. Sad I guess?" _

_"Why?"_

_"Well I won't remember any of you guys or anything else and I'll be stuck in a bloody Maze so I think you can understand my sadness. But we'll be finding a cure at the same time so yeah." Did I just hear Maze?_

_"I feel the same way too." Amandine said._

_"What, that you won't remember Newt for a year?" Teresa giggled. Minho and Thomas snickered in the background. 14 year old me was going red. And so was Amandine._

_"Nah! Just for the same reasons! And remember, we could die in there. Only the fittest survive." That shut them up._

_Thomas then said. "Now, not to be rude but can we please go inside now? I don't want Janson killing us tonight." Who the bloody hell is Janson?_

And then I woke up. I saw Amandine, sleeping like a baby. She looked so cute now. I could kiss- what are you thinking Newt? What the shuck? Now shut up, I have to get up.

***crawls out of corner* Hi! Please don't kill me! Look, I even did a short Newt POV, just for you guys! Did you like it? I'll try to update soon, since I STILL DON'T HAVE WIFI! Oh well then.**


	10. Chapter 9

**So hi.. again. :) I'm starting to think that I shouldn't put any french in my story anymore but I really want to keep that going because it's fun to write in french. I'm debating about it! **

**ElsaAriel: I'm glad you liked Chapter 1; I'm rather fond of it myself. So Nera does punch Newt on the arm too? I'll have to read your story then! :) About the french I'll probably write less in it. Or I'll let the readers decide if I keep writing in french. Or maybe I can find a solution! Maybe just maybe! And I know, the end of chapter 4 was horrible. And I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll do better next time! Thanks for the reviews!**

**plt4ever419: These dreams are memories. So I guess that they are influenced by WICKED, in a way. Maybe the Swipe failed to completely erase everything. ;)**

**Boblover: Thanks for supporting me! I do my best all the time, trying to produce a good chapter every time! **

Amandine's POV

It's amazing how well you can sleep sometimes. I haven't slept that well in ages. Well, as far as I can remember. Which is one week. It must be all the running I did yesterday. That's going to be a little bonus if I become a Runner. I might sleep loads. Without waking up in between!

So I woke up and Newt was sleeping. He looked adorable like that. And I need to stop thinking like that. It's probably my hormones that spun out of control and I can't blame them, for some odd reason that I don't understand. I looked out of the small window in Newt's bedroom. It was probably 6am, judging by the sky. And that means that I have to drag my butt out of bed and wake up Newt. Crap. I'm okay getting out of bed, totally okay with that, but I don't, I repeat, DO NOT want to wake up Newt. I've seen Minho do the job and it's really not pretty to hear. Newt is always grumpy in the morning and then starts swearing at Minho. Well that's cheerful isn't it? Right, so what- or rather how do I wake him up? I had two options. Actually, make that three.

1. Wake him up gently and tell him that he has to go in 1 hour.

2. Poke and stare at him until he wakes up and tell him that he has to go in 1 hour.

3. OR get Minho and poke and tickle Newt with him until he wakes up. And tell him that he has to go in 1 hour.

I was very tempted by option 3. Very, very, very tempted. But at the same time I kinda was leaning towards option 1 too. Option 2 sounded very stalker like. I think my brain slightly nudged my common sense to go with option 3, well more like shoved my common sense but that's a detail, because the next thing I knew I was sprinting towards the Map Room to find Minho. I know, I'm so mature. I arrived at the Map Room, not even out of breath.

"Woah, Amandine, a bit early for the running, don't ya think?" Minho said, surprised.

"It's never too early for running." I replied. Minho nodded in approval. "I came to ask you if you could do me a favour."

"Which is?" Minho asked, definitely interested.

"Come with me to wake up Newt by poking him and tickling him and all the other annoying thing you can think of."

Minho grinned.

"I'm in, Greenie. Let's go annoy Newt. By the way, you are officially a Runner now. Gathering was moved to yesterday night, and it was a close call between Builder, Med-Jack and Runner. I won in the end." He smirked. "But then again I always do. So you're training with Newt and me."He hurried out of the Map Room, me hot on his heels.

We stomped into the room, trying to make as much noise as we could. Newt didn't even move an inch. Minho approached Newt with caution. So did I. I started the mayhem by poking him repeatedly and whispered:

"Newt. Wake up. We're leaving in 1 hour." I checked my watch. "Even less than an hour, actually. So get up."

Newt did not wake up. I sighed. I tried again twice. And I failed. Minho tried to tickle him and to push him around the room. No luck. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"OI! NEWT, YOU SHANK WAKE THE SHUCK UP!" I yelled. "DID YA HEAR ME, YOU BLOODY WOMBAT! (AN: Real Aussie insult. I did research that.) Newt literally jumped off the floor. Minho was laughing so hard he couldn't even stand up.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YA SHOUTING AT ME?" Newt shouted, panicking.

I was rolling on the ground roaring in laughter. And so was Minho.

"So what happened Amandine? Why are you two shanks laughing your butts off?" Newt stuttered.

"I'm so sorry Newt. I didn't know how to wake you up, so I got Minho and then it need up like this. Oh, and by the way, we're leaving in less than an hour."

"You're leaving too?" Newt asked me.

"Yup, I know that the Gathering was meant for today, but it was moved to yesterday night, right after we went to sleep. T'was a close call between Builder, Med-Jack and Runner. But Minho won in the end." I explained. "Starting my training today and you two are with me. Ya got me Newt?"

"Crystal clear." Newt tried to put on his best mock glare. "But never, ever, ever, EVER do that to me again. Ya got me shanks?"

"Crystal clear." Minho and I repeated.

"Good that. Wait for me at the Kitchen, I'll be there in a second." Newt said quickly.

"Yes, Your Majesty." We droned. Hey, we obviously did that on purpose, to me Newt is not a king. So we skipped to the doorway and bowed. Minho did and I mockingly curtsied. Newt smirked at me. So he liked that, huh? Then I'll consider NOT doing that again.

Minho and I skipped to the Kitchen. No seriously, Minho was skipping and screaming "Shuck yeah, ponies!" For no good reason. I then tripped over a stick that was lying on the ground and face planted. It hurt. A lot. _Dammit Amandine, stop embarrassing yourself. Now you face is going to be covered in dirt. I think. And then Newt is going to- why do I always think about Newt? You really need to stop 'kay? Now, voice at the back of my head, you shut your shuck mouth. Ya got me? _

"You okay, Amandine?" Minho asked me. "That was quite the fall you did there, and skipping didn't help. Newt is at the Kitchen so let's go. Now." I turned my head towards the Kitchen. Minho was right. Newt was laughing his head off, amused at the sight of. Minho screaming silly things and me suddenly face planting. I started to laugh myself.

"Was the face planting incident funny?"

"Very. Had to stop myself from laughing. Newt certainly didn't." Minho nodded in Newt direction.

"Doesn't matter. Is there dirt on my face? I'm guessing there is."

"Not really. Your face will be fine. I'll race you to the Kitchen." The Kitchen was only 100 meters away. Not much really.

"Okay then. When your ready, I guess." I said.

"1,2,3. Go!" Minho yelled. We sprinted to the Kitchen. It was a close call, but I ended up winning in the end. Yay for me.

Newt was clapping slowly, impressed by my close victory.

"Bloody impressing, Greenie. Didn't expect that, being real honest there. Takes some pure shucking skill to beat Minho here. I only beat him twice, I think."

"Three times actually. You're pretty fast too, Newt. Don't deny it in front of the lady." Minho said.

"Whatever, Minho. I don't have time for this. Now eat and let's go. Gotta get geared up! remember?"

"Of course I do." Minho rolled his eyes.

We ate at an incredible speed. Minho then told us:

"Well slintheads, let's get to work and then go to the shuck Maze. Better watch out, because now we have a shucking badass girl with a badass brain." Okay Minho, I took that as a compliment.

"What are we waiting for, Minho? To the basement!" I said, and sprinted to the basement, Newt and Minho following.

**So Chapter 9 is done! Gosh, I'm nearly at Chapter 10! I'm thinking of writing longer chapters when I get wifi because my new home still doesn't have it! Grrrrrr! So I'm still relying on my local library and it's a bit annoying because I only have 2 hours of Internet before the library closes! *rages* I'll stop my rant, bye!**


End file.
